Fireworks at the Tower
by DraconicFlames
Summary: A one-shot about the Avengers celebrating Fourth of July and Steve's love of fireworks! Slight Romanogers as well. Placed after Winter Soldier but before Age of Ultron. Rated T.


**Hey guys! Happy (late) 4** **th** **of July! In celebration of America, I decided to write about Captain America! With the other Avengers as well, but mainly about our star spangled man with a plan. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:*sniff* I-I don't own the A-Avengers. I-I don't even o-own C-c-cap…Steve! (Insert emotional break down here)**

 **Fireworks at the Tower**

The 4th of July has always been one of my favorite holidays. I know it seems cliché because I'm Captain America, but its true. Even when I was kid, the 4th of July was at the top of my favorite times of the year list. I liked it for many of the standard reasons; celebrate our country, get together with family and friends, and eat delicious food. However, the main reason I love the 4th of July, is the fireworks. Something about the way they shoot up into the sky and burst into a colorful array of light to illuminate the faces of the people watching below, I just love them. All these thoughts put a smile on my face as I walked towards Avengers Tower.

When I got there, Tony's A.I. Jarvis welcomed me, told me that most of the other Avengers had arrived, and are upstairs. I thanked him and took the elevator to the main floor.

"Hmm… they used to play music," I said to myself. I should tell Tony to update his elevator system. The elevator slowed and I heard a small ding. Huh, this is not the main floor. Someone must have stopped the elevator to get on. The doors slid open and reveled the most deadly person I know. "Natasha. I guessed Barton would be the one late. Not you though. What's your excuse?"

"I could ask you the same thing Steve," she replied as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to main floor. "If you must know, I just came back from a long mission and decided that refreshing myself is more important than being on time for a silly holiday party." I put a hand over my heart and made a dramatic gasp.

"Natasha that hurt. How can you say that about the best holiday of the year?" I said in mock hurt tone.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you're not called Captain America for nothing," she replied, smiling at my antics. I smiled back. The elevator dinged again and we both steeped out onto the main floor where everyone greeted us.

"Hello Steve, Natasha," Dr. Banner greeted.

"Well look who decided to show up. What took you guys so long? Even I was here before you," came Barton's greeting.

"I bet ten bucks they were having 'alone time,'" Stark said while using air quotes. Natasha and I were about to retort, or in her case, threaten Tony when a booming laugh sounded from the couch.

"Lady Natasha, it is good to see you! And you friend Steven," Thor said while giving me a pat in the back. "I congratulate you for the celebration of your kingdom!"

"Uhhh… thanks Thor. I hope um… your kingdom of Asgard… does well too," I said, not entirely sure on how to respond.

"Ha! Good man!" Thor heartedly replied. He then went over to the kitchen to conquer another box of pop tarts.

"Honestly, I spend more money on keeping the poptart cabinet filled for a week than food for me and Pepper all year," Tony exclaimed in exasperation. "Anyway, what should we do to celebrate?"

"Watch a movie" Said Natasha.

"Go out to eat" offered Clint.

"No, let's not go out. Maybe play games?" Bruce replied nervously.

"Feast on the Tart of Pop!" Thor exclaimed while holding at least ten boxes of poptarts.

"…"

"Very well, I will feast myself."

"*sigh* What about you Cap? Any suggestions?" Tony asked, hoping for something everyone would agree on.

"Um… I was thinking we could watch the fireworks."

"…that's it? Just watch the fireworks?" Tony replied.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh boy. How about this. We can watch a movie and play games while Jarvis is barbequing. When he is done, we can _feast_ on the meal and maybe watch some fireworks afterwards. Is that okay with everyone?" Tony was answered by 'Sures, okays and fines'.

"Yeah I guess that works," I mumbled half-heartedly.

"All right then. I'll set up the barbeque while you guys pick out a movie to watch,"

We all went over to the huge movie collection to pick out some movies. Natasha wanted to watch Mission Impossible. Bruce wanted to watch Godzilla. Clint wanted to watch Green Arrow. Thor wanted to watch How to Train Your Dragon. When Tony came back, he wanted to watch Transformers. Once again, everyone looked at me for a final vote. Only problem is I have never seen these movies and didn't know what to pick. Then, one title caught my eye.

"What's Night at the Museum?"

"Oh, it a really great movie about the exhibits coming to life at night. Its really funny, we should watch it!" Natasha answered.

"Totally."

"It is a really good movie."

"Very well."

"I still would prefer Transformers, but Night at the Museum is okay too."

"Night at the Museum it is then." I slid in the disk to the DVD player and we watched the movie.

They were right. That was one of the best movies I have ever watched. I especially like the night guard's son, Nicky. He reminds me of myself when I was younger.

"Hey Thor, do you have an Asgardian artifact that can do that?" Everyone gave Natasha a weird look. "I'm just wondering if Steve here is really from WWII, or if he's an exhibit from the Smithsonian." She ended with a smile.

"For your information, I was very much included in WWII and I am not made of wax." I said pretending to be mad, but my smile betrayed me.

"Excuse me, but the food is ready for consumption," rang Jarvis' voice over the tower speaker.

We all stuffed our faces with as much food as we could so we can play games. Once we were done, everyone went to the main section of the room to play some party games, but the fireworks would start any minute now and I didn't want to miss them.

"Are you coming Cap?" asked Clint.

"Um… I don't know. The fireworks are about to start and-"

"Again with the fireworks?" interrupted Tony. "Seriously, we blow stuff up all the time. Who cares about a few sparkly explosions in the sky?"

"Um, Tony? It's fine if Steve likes to watch fireworks. A lot of people watch them." I gave a quick smile to Bruce. He can be a really great guy… most of the time.

"Well I don't. Its my tower. My rules. If you want to go watch the fireworks be my guest. If you ask me, they should never have dug you out of the ice."

"Well guess what Stark, nobody asked you!" came Clint's angry voice.

"No, it's okay Hawkeye. I get the message loud and clear." I walked up to Tony who seemed to be backing up slightly. "Now let me tell you my message. Your father was a million times better than you can ever hope to be." With that, I headed towards the stairs, leaving a very angry looking Stark.

"Lord Steven, wait!"

"Steve!" tried Natasha, but I was already gone. I went up to the roof and sat on the ledge looking out onto the city below. I let out a sigh. 'I over reacted. That comment was completely uncalled for. Howard is a sensitive topic for Tony and it was cruel to use that to get under his skin'.

"Steve? You up here?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah I'm over here." Natasha came over and sat on the ledge with me.

"You shouldn't take anything Stark says seriously. None of its true."

"Yeah I know. To be honest, I'm more worried about what I said. Its just… the 4th of July was always special for me. Bucky and I would stay up and watch the fireworks together. We always loved fireworks. Those memories are some of the few happy memories I have from my childhood." It was all true. Bucky was the main source of my sanity as a child, and both of us loved fireworks. Even more that our own birthdays and Christmas. Now… well, I prefer not to think about now.

"Well… how about we make some new memories. We can watch the fireworks together, if that's okay with you. I know how special they are to you and I don't want to intru-" I silenced her worrying when I leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. When I pulled away, she was still wearing a very shocked expression. I only smirked.

"Miss Romanoff, I would be honored if you would watch the fireworks with me." She smiled at me and intertwined our fingers. I smiled back and let her rest her head on my shoulder as we waited for the fireworks to begin.

"Wow. Does this mean if I watch the fireworks, I get to hold your hand too?" That sarcastic voice could only be Clint.

"I won't hold your hand, but you're welcome to watch with us if you want." I said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Actually… we were wondering if we could all watch the fireworks with you," came the unexpected voice of Tony Stark. I turned around and looked at him right in the eyes while also noticing that everyone else was there on the roof as well.

"What made you change your mind, Stark?" It came out slightly angrier than I intended, but I really didn't care at the moment. Natasha held my hand a little tighter and gave me worried glace. I responded by giving her an encouraging smile while also holding her hand a little tighter.

"We _all_ had a little "chat" with Stark," Said Bruce who was in a completely different outfit than earlier.

"Gonna have green nightmares…" mumbled Stark. "Look, Steve. I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I had no right to be angry with you."

"Darn right you didn't," interjected Natasha.

"I know I can't really make it up to you, but I was hoping things can be good between us again." My expression softened.

"Of Course Tony. And… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You are just as amazing as your father, if not more amazing. I know he would be proud of you."

"Thanks Steve."

"Ha! This calls for a celebration!" Thor handed everyone a box of poptarts. He then raised his own in the air. "To our friends, Man of Iron, and Lord Steven!"

"Man of Iron and Lord Steven!" everyone cheered. We all laughed and ate our poptarts. I heard machinery moving behind me and turned around to see a huge multi-barrel mortar.

"Um… Tony?"

"Wait for it..." he replied. Everyone was deathly silent and some of us covered our ears because we knew that silence would make an explosive exit. Surly enough, the mortar fired and shot a fury of colors into the sky. To accompany them were even more fireworks being shot off from the different rooftops of New York. They lit up the sky with such an amazing light, that the others and I had forgotten to pick our jaws off the floor.

"How in the world…" I said in awe.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to convince everyone in New York, who had fireworks, to help with the show." Tony said with a light smirk on his face. Just then, fireworks simultaneously shot from every firing location and combine in the sky to form a huge fiery image of my shield. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Tony…I…" I stuttered, failing to find the words. I instead embraced the man. "Thank you, Tony."

"Group hug!" Clint shouted while pulling everyone together. We all just stood there in each other's arms and watched the fireworks. It was the best Fourth of July in my entire life.

 ***sniff* Don't you just love happy endings? Anyway, I was thinking about turning this into a series of one-shots about the Avengers celebrating different holidays and events. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
